With rapid development of over the top (OTT) applications, an increasingly high quantity of OTT applications appear currently, where the OTT applications refer to services developed by Internet enterprises by using a broadband network of an operator, for example, an instant messaging service and applications in various mobile application stores, and all these are OTT applications.
Currently, many OTT applications are respectively developed based on different servers. Different OTT applications each have a specific user group. In addition, these OTT applications developed based on different servers cannot use a same user account number, that is, different OTT applications can only use their respective user account numbers to access corresponding OTT servers, and a server corresponding to a different OTT application can only send a message to a terminal that is registered on the server.
In an actual application, the prior art has the following disadvantages:                a: As OTT applications increase, each time when a new OTT application is accessed, registration needs to be performed on a corresponding server to obtain corresponding user account number and password information (which are collectively referred to as first user information), and then access can be performed. The new OTT application cannot be accessed by using user account number and password information that are corresponding to another successfully registered OTT application, which is specifically shown in FIG. 1A. Therefore, there exists a problem that access to multiple OTT applications is complex.        b: A server can only push a message (such as news information and weather information) to a terminal that is registered on the server and enable a corresponding OTT application, but cannot push the message to a terminal that does not register the corresponding OTT application or does not enable the corresponding OTT application, but registers and enables another OTT application, which is specifically shown in FIG. 1B. Therefore, there exists a problem that a push manner and a push occasion are relatively undiversified when the server pushes a corresponding message to the corresponding OTT application.        